A New Destiny
by fluffysnekogirl
Summary: with Naraku gone and the wish made, Kagome gets sent home. But the Kamis are not done with her yet and a new path is to open to lead her towards A New Destiny! A crossover story between Inuyasha and Yu Yu hakusho with Original characters.
1. Chapter 1 Prologe

Disclaimer: I do not own the Inu characters or the Yu Yu Characters that appear in this story. The only characters I claim are Yuki and Shiko. Others may appear later and disclaimer for them will appear.

chapter one: the final battle

Some say that a story is best told from the beginning. It Just happens That this story starts at the end of a previous tale. That story was of a young girl named Kagome who had had the luck of Being dragged down an old well only to be transported threw time to a place 500 years in the past. Fuedal Japan to be exact. A time when Demons and humans both lived but not in harmony in the least. We now join the group to see how they are fairing in the Final Battle agianst an evil known As naraku.

"Inuyasha! Look out behind you!" A girl with Blue black hair was Screaming. She had Blue black hair and peircing blue eyes set upon a heart shaped face. She was a rare beauty in a sea of nothing but Brown eyes. She stood with an arrow notched to her bow waiting for a chance to send it into the greatest evil these times had ever known. She was Dressed in blue and white priestess hakama and (obi?). She had obteted to wear these instead of the standard School Uniform that had won her many hard stares and a lot of unwatned attention in the past. Being who she was it was hard to tell her apart from one of her other companions. Another priestess amongst a rag tag group. Kikyou however was not as alive as she seamed but it did not seam to fase the others. The only real Difference was the eye color for she had the standard brown. A testement to the times to be sure. She had an arrow notched and aimed as well as they watched for their opening in a battle that was raging around them.

They watched and waited a distance away as Inuyasha, Half demon who had piercing gold eyes and sterling silver hair not to mention the cutest silver ears at the top of his head, fought with is mighty sword tessaiga agianst Naraku. Swing after swing of the mighty sword cleared many of the evil hanyous Minions but it seamed that no matter how many were distroyed more kept coming. The many waves of demons were keeping the other fighters in the group on their toes as well. A demon slayer named sango fought back to back with a purple clad monk named Miroku. They were fending off many lower class demons that decided to get to close to the Two priestess that stood side by side waiting for their chance to end this. Not to far from the monk and slayer was a fire cat named Kirara who was aiding a small fox kit in dispatching a few of the smaller demons that came their way.

Every one seamed to be holding their own against their common foe but as in all things changes must be made and at this time it seems that Naraku has grown board of taunting inuysha and had started to form a more disasterous plan.

While Inuyasha was occupied fending of many of the tenticles that had sprouted from the evil hanyou, Naraku had decided that he needed to change his focus if he wanted to end this battle with him as the victor. 'Here I come little priestess.' He thought. 'I do hope you kept the other Pieces of the jewel safe for me' He started to laugh as he lunged one tenticle at inuyasha Impailing him in the stomach Just as Kagome shouted. "Look out inuyasha!" She screamed but with her attention focused on a now impailed inuyasha she never saw the tenticle that had snuck up on all of them and wrapped around her waist squeezing tightly as it dragged her back to its own. "INUYASHA!!" she screamed as she was pulled away from her friends only to come face to face with the vial creature who had caused pain to so many.

Kikyou Stood at the back holding her arrow ready. She knew that this was the only way to end this battle. They had to let him think that he was winning. Sango and miroku looked at each other with a nod. It was time to end this in put all their well laid plans into motion. They all knew that the only person who could destroy Naraku was kagome.

'Sister I hope your plan works!' Sango thought as she watched on as she fended off more demons. The wave of demons had lessened with narakus current distraction and they were all thankful for a chance to rest even just a little. Miroku watched Kagome closely. He knew it was a long shot but it was their only real hope at defeating the one who had cursed him and so many others with his treachery. Kirara now had shippou on her back as she moved towards he mistress and long time companion. To wait for what was to come.

"So, My dear, do you fear death?" Naraku asked with a sinister chuckle as he tighted his grip around her waist and moved another tenticle to the vial around her Neck that held three shards of the coveted Shikon Jewel of four souls. She watched him snatch the jewel and smiled in wardly. 'Evil is so predictable.' She thought as she glared at him as he fused the shards with the rest to for a now completed Shikon Jewel. 'Its time to right the wrongs if have done.' She thought almost sadly. She knew what must be done. Naraku sent a triumphant smirk towards the group only for it to land on her.

'cocky bastard!' she thought as he addressed her once again.

"You never answered my question little miko." He sneered as he pulled her close to his face. She used her senses to locate the jewel as she snaked out her hands to trail slowly up his front as she moved towards the jewel that was located just under his armor on his right shoulder. She placed her hand there and glared at naraku.

"I do not fear death, Naraku. I have friends who care for me and a family that loves me. Men like you will never understand how strong an emotion such as love can be. And for that I pity you!" She said as she glanced at inuyasha who had managed to escape from naraku back to the group to be tended to with the demons they had been fighting gone they knew this was the decideing moment and they watched and waited for the signal.

Kagome stealed herself for what she was about to do. 'Hope your ready kikyou. Its is time to finish this!" she thought as she said her last piece. "No naraku I do not fear death! But you should! "She shouted as 

she flung herself at him pressing her miko charged lips to his as she forced her energy into the shard to purify it and him.

When Kikyou saw The liplock she sent her arrow flying into narakus heart. 'it is good he saw fit to return it there' she thought as she watched her miko powers trail after the arrow just before she collapsed to the ground, weakened by such a release of power.

"Kikyou!" Inuyasha shouted as he tore his eyes from Kagome and moved from the slayer towards the down priestess.

Kagome looked sadly as she saw the arrow fly at him. 'Just a little longer she thought as she watched the arrow come closer to naraku who was still distracted. First by her lips on his then by the searing pain he felt from said lips. He Screamed in pain at the miko energy flowing threw him and purifying the jewel. Kagome forced out more power into the jewel just as the arrow grew close to his heart. She left her hand but jerked her body out of the way just in time for the charged arrow to peirce the heart of their fiercest and most vile aponent. When the arrow hit the power combined with Kagomes and cause an explosion of light that blinded everyone in the clearing. They all ducked for cover as they watched threw squited eyes to see Naraku fading into nothing but dust on the wind, A loud scream of agony was heard before there was silence on the battle field. All were lying unconcious in the field. In the spot that naraku once occupied a girl lay crumpled on the ground unconcious but still gripping tightly the now purified shikon Jewel.


	2. Chapter 2 A Prophecy and a Wish!

Disclaimer: Yet again I insist that I do not own the Inuyasha Characters nor do I own the Yu yu Characters. I just use them.

Authors Note: I appreciate all the reviews I got from you guys. You have no idea how giddy it made me to see all the adds I got for the story alert and such. I apologies for any bad grammar and misspellings… Spell Checker doesn't always get everything. It there is anyone out there who is willing to beta read for me let me know. I have not written stories for a long time and am very rusty… If you do want to beta read Email me at

On another note I also apologies for the short chapters… they seem so much longer when I write them. Keep up with the reviews! They really do encourage me a lot. Thanx! Now on with the next chapter!

Chapter Two: The wish!

"Uhhgg" Kagome let out a moan as she slowly started to come back to the world of consciousness. She hovered on the brink of darkness as she lay on the cold hard surface and tried to remember what had happened to cause the headache that she was feeling.

'I feel like I have been hit by a truck!' she thought to herself as she tried to move her arm to prop herself up only to feel a sudden jolt of pain in her arm. 'Well that can't be good…' she thought as she tried to move the other. She managed to prop herself up enough but was very reluctant to open her eyes.

She lay there half propped for a good ten minutes before she gathered the courage to open her eyes.

'Please let everyone be okay.' She thought as the memories of the battle assaulted her mind. She slowly opened her eyes and looked around. She saw that she was lying next to both Inuyasha and Kikyou.

'Apparently they passed out as well… but where are Sango and the others?' she thought as she scanned the area for any sign of her warrior sister. She finally caught sight of her by a group of bushes rummaging through the yellow pack that never gets left behind. Sango slowly stood up and turned around to see Kagome staring at her.

"Oh! You shouldn't be sitting up like that! I haven't bandaged your wounds yet!" She all but yelled at Kagome.

"I am fine Sango, I just am in a lot of pain. What exactly happened?" Kagome asked trying to figure out why it hurt to move her arms.

"Well, Inuyasha passed out from the stomach injury just as Kikyou's arrow pierced Naraku, then Kikyou collapsed after the arrow was shot. " Sango explained.

"Where are Miroku and Shippou? And Kirara? Is Naraku dead? What about the Jewel?" Kagome asked in a rush as she placed her hand on her neck where the shards usually resided.

"Calm down, Kagome. Miroku and Shippou went to get water so that I could wash your wounds and Kirara went with him. Naraku is dead this time. You purified him to nothing but dust. Even Miroku's wind tunnel is gone!" Sango said excitedly.

"And the Jewel?" Kagome asked again trying to get her sister to focus.

"Oh! Don't worry. I have the jewel right here!" She said as she reached into her sleeve and pulled out a now Whole Shikon Jewel. Sango looked down at the jewel in her hand with sadness in her eyes. Kagome saw this as she reached up to take the jewel.

"I am so sorry Sango. You know… about your brother." Kagome said in a whisper as she looked down trying to fight the tears that were forming in her eyes.

'Poor Kohaku.' She thought as she placed the jewel around her neck.

Just then they heard an excited shout from the tree line.

"Kagome!! You're Awake" An Excited Kitsune kit said as he jumped at her.

'This is going to hurt!' she thought as she closed her eyes and braced herself for an impact that never came. She opened her eyes and saw Shippou hanging by his little tail by a hand.

She followed the appendage to see the face of a very irritated Hanyou.

"Oi Runt! Can't you see she is in pain? Your only gonna make it worse!" Inuyasha shouted at the kit as he shook him by his tail.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome Said with a hint of irritation in her normally sweet voice. He flinched at the tone. "Please put Shippou down. It is not his fault and you don't need to be so rude and mean to him all the time." Kagome said.

"Feh! I was only tryin' to protect you! Your all banged up already. But if you want it to be worse, fine. Next time I'll let the brat tackle ya!" Inuyasha huffed as he dropped Shippou and crossed his arms across his chest.

"Miroku bring that water over here so that I can bandage Kagome up! She has a lot of claw marks and they need to be cleaned!" Sango shouted in the background

"You should not be standing at all!" Sango shouted at Inuyasha, "Your wounds were worse than all of ours!"

"These ain't nothing!" Inuyasha grunted as he shrugged off Sango's concern.

"You should listen to Lady Sango. She is only looking out for you best interests, my friend." Miroku said as he walked up next to him and patted him on the back.

"Mind your own business, Monk. I said I am fine."

"Don't be so mean Inuyasha. They are only worried about you." Kagome said as she glanced at Kikyou. "What's wrong with Kikyou? Why hasn't she woken up yet? How long were we all out, anyway?" She asked Sango.

"Well all of you were out for at least eight hours. Not exactly sure. The battle was over after night fall sometime. By the time Miroku and I woke up it was Just before Dawn. It was probably more than eight hours." Sango explained.

"And what about Kikyou?" Inuyasha asked again. He started shifting nervously as he watched Kikyou's Shallow Breathing.

"To be honest, I am not exactly sure. Her breathing is actually better than it was when I awoke and found her but she did use a lot of energy in that arrow…? Sango pondered as she thought over Kikyou's possible ailments.

Kagome studied Kikyou's breathing. It was very shallow if at all and something seemed off about her aura too now that she thought about it. 'I wonder…' she thought as she shifted in her seat to face kikyou's still body. She closed her eyes on concentrated on her aura. 'That's not right… Why would? Oh no…'

Kagome opened her eyes and looked at the others.

"The piece of my soul that she carries is trying to escape her body and because she is so weak she is barely able to contain it. Unless her soul collectors hurry and gather more souls and at a faster rate than my soul will force its way out and she will die… Again." Kagome explained.

"Well Wench? What can we do? We have to save her." Inuyasha said impatiently. 'I can't let her die again.

"For now there is nothing we can do but wait." Kagome said. "We will watch her until the morning. I will keep my distance as not to pull my soul from her and if she hasn't made any progress by then…" Kagome tapered off. She didn't know how to explain to Inuyasha that it was hopeless and she really didn't want to think that way anyway.

"And lady Kagome? What about the jewel?" Miroku asked, "There is still the little dilemma of the wish. It must be destroyed you know that."

"Yes, Miroku. I know. I will use this time to think. The wish has to be a pure one and I fear that a pure wish may not exist…" Kagome explained, "Hopefully I can think of one."

Kagome sat by the fire lost in thought for what seemed to her like days. In actuality it had only been a couple of hours and she still had not come up with anything that could be considered a completely pure and selfless wish.

'Hmm... I could wish for everyone who was affected by Naraku to find happiness but that can be considered way selfish because there are still so many other people who deserve happiness as well. So if I don't wish for that what else is there? Perhaps I could wish for the souls that reside within the jewel to find peace… I think that that is about as close to selfless and pure as anyone can get and that still can be manipulated… I believe it may be a fruitless effort…'

While Kagome sat and thought she was unaware that Kikyou had started to take a turn for the worse. Her soul collectors were not fast enough and because of the lack of souls she was unable to restore her energy. Inuyasha Kept a vigil over her the whole day and by the time the sun had set he was starting to become lost to his despair. Sango noticed his change in demeanor and decided to address Kagome about her progress and discuss their options. She Sat next Kagome and attempted to gain her attention.

"Kagome. Kagome snap out of it for a minute." Sango said.

Kagome heard someone talking to her and turned to see Sango looking at her in concern.

"Kagome we can't put the wish off for much longer you and I both know that. The longer it exists the more trouble it will cause. We need to do something and soon."

"I know Sango, but there doesn't seem to be a wish that is totally selfless that can't be manipulated into something that nobody wants. I don't want to cause any more harm by making a wish that turns wrong."

"I know Kagome. But the longer we wait to take action on anything the worse things get. I don't think Kikyou can last much longer and Inuyasha is starting to with draw from us."

Kagome looked over to where Kikyou lay with Inuyasha still holding his silent watch over her prone form. She then let out a sigh. She knew what she had to do and the thought scared her. All of her anxieties came back tenfold and she had to fight back the tears as she realized what direction fate was trying to lead her.

She cleared her throght to gain every body's attention then she let out another sigh as she started to address the group.

"Alright you guys… I know what needs to be done. I can't tell you what I am planning on for a wish but I can tell you what I know will happen. Don't ask how it is that I know, I just do. I feel it in my gut. The fact of the matter is that once I make the wish… "She choked back a sob as she continued, "My reason for being her will be finished. I won't have a place with you guys here in this time and I know that I will be sent home."

Every one let out a startled gasp as they to realize the truth to her words. Seeing the looks that everyone was giving her was her braking point as she lost the battle to hold back her tears. Shippou was the first to break the Silence that had settled in their small clearing.

"Kagome you can't leave us! I … WE need you here with us. "Shippou cried as he jumped into her arms and started to cry into her chest.

"The runt is right Kagome. We need you here! "Inuyasha said startling everyone.

Kagome sighed as she tried to stop the tears that were now streaming steadily down her cheeks.

"I don't have the power to make that decision. I was brought here by unknown forces and they seem to think that I should not remain here. I love you guys. You know I do. You are my second family but there is no place here for an untrained priestess from the future. I don't know how I will be able to live without you guys, but I am going to have to find a way. I will make the wish tomorrow afternoon. After I have said all my goodbyes… "She stated with determination. She then looked to each member of her rag tag group.

"I want you all to promise me that no matter what you will move on and find your happiness. I couldn't live with myself knowing that my leaving has caused such grief. Promise me!" She said with conviction.

"I Promise Kagome." Sango said, with visible tears in her eyes. Miroku pulled her to him and tried his best to comfort the woman he loves. "I promise as well." He stated as he looked at the woman who had become like a sister to him.

"Keep her happy Miroku." Kagome said as she turned to Shippou. "You have to promise me too. You have to grow up strong and live to see me again. I know you can Shippou. I have faith in you."

Shippou stopped his tears and looked at the Miko who had become a second mother to him. "I promise Kagome. I will make you proud." He said with a shaky voice. Kagome nodded then turned to her best friend.

"You to Inuyasha." Said in a whisper as she looked into his eyes. "Kagome, I…" he started to say then turned from her. Her eyes would be his down fall. It took him a long time to realize what this woman was to him. Yes he loved her. He could admit that now. Sure it was not the love that she had always wanted from him but he loved her just the same. He knew he had to tell her now before the tears of tomorrow and the impending separation. It hurt to think that he was going to once again lose the one that had come to mean so much to him in the time that they had traveled together.

"Inuyasha look at me. I need you to promise me. "She stated again. He looked up at her then with his piercing gold eyes doing nothing to hide the emotions that now seemed to run so freely throughout his entire being.

"Kagome, You don't know how hard it is to promise something like this." It was strange to him to show such emotion but he knew that he couldn't hide forever. "In the time since you freed me from the god tree you have become so important to me. I… I love you Kagome. It may not be the love you wanted but... "

"I understand Inuyasha. I always have. I actually came to terms with that long ago. I know what Kikyou means to you and I also know that I would forever be in her shadow whether it was on purpose or not. You are my best friend and always be. You are like a brother to me and I wouldn't change it for the world."

Inuyasha let out a sigh of relief. It made this much easier knowing that she felt the same way.

"You are like a sister to me too Kagome. I just don't want to lose you. I don't want to be alone… I have already lost Kikyou once and am about to lose her again… you are all I have." He said

Kagome smiled at him. "You are not going to be alone again. You have friends now Inuyasha. You have Miroku and Sango. Then there is Shippou too! They are your family. "

"She is right Inuyasha." Miroku said and Sango looked at him and nodded in agreement. Shippou smiled at him with a mischievous glint in his eye.

"Ya Inuyasha! Do you really think I would leave my best test subject behind! "Shippou laughed as Inuyasha glared at the kit.

"See, yasha… You won't be alone. Now promise me that you will do your best to be happy so that we can all get to sleep. We have a very busy day tomorrow." Kagome Beamed now much brighter considering the circumstances.

"Fine wench! I promise! Ya happy now?" He huffed.

"See was that so hard?" She asked with a sweet voice.

"Feh!" was the reply she got as he went back over by Kikyou and continued to watch her threw the night.

Everyone else went to sleep with both a heavy heart and a new determination.

Dawn approached much faster than anyone would have liked. Inuyasha as always was the first to wake and from there proceeded to wake up both Sango and Miroku.

"Come on get up! Its morning and there is a lot to do before we can let Kagome leave us. "Inuyasha griped.

Sango rolled over with a groan and sat up, followed quickly by the monk. "I guess I will go get some water to start our breakfast. Don't wake Kagome or Shippou till breakfast is ready!" Sango sent a glare towards the Hanyou and grabbed the water bottles to fill at the river.

"I shall go with you lady Sango. Wait up!" The monk said as he hurried after the slayers retreating form. Shortly after they had disappeared from view the sound of a slap resonated throughout the forest followed by a loud shout of "Hentai! Keep your hands to yourself!" Inuyasha chuckled a little despite his mood. 'They will never change.' He thought as turned to look at Kikyou.

She hadn't shown any signs of improvement all night and now her breathing was practically nonexistent. If anything her soul collectors we keeping her alive but they weren't doing much else. He sighed then and knew that he had once again lost the love of his life. He was startled by a delicate hand placed gently on his shoulder. He looked up to see Kagome with tears in her eyes.

"What are you doing up?" he asked gently. "I was gonna let you sleep till the Sango and the monk got back and started breakfast."

"I woke up a bit ago when I heard a shout from the woods. Miroku will never change it seems." She sighed. "I am sorry about Kikyou. There really is nothing I could do to help her. I never intended for this to happen. I think she did though. She always seemed to know so much that we did not. At least she will find peace." As Kagome said this her resolve became more firm on the impending wish. 'I will make things right. I promise you all.'

Just then Sango returned carrying water bottles and dragging an unconscious monk. "He better wake up soon or he won't get breakfast." Sango said as she put the water on to boil. She then looked over at Kagome's sleeping spot. The only one there was Shippou. She started to search around frantically only calming when she saw Kagome comforting the Hanyou.

Kagome and Inuyasha walked over to the fire and sat looking at Sango. "We will continue heading towards edo. We should make it before lunch and Kagome will be able to say her goodbyes there." Inuyasha said with a sad sigh.

When breakfast was finished the group set out with heavy hearts not wanting there last trip to end but knowing that it must be done. They arrived earlier than they had expected and used this time to talk with Kaede and let her in on what was happening.

"You see Kaede we defeated Naraku and now I have the whole jewel. All that remains is the wish and once that is done my purpose will be done here. I know in my heart that I will be leaving. It is what the fates wish of me."Kagome explained to the elderly Miko.

"Aye, my child. I understand what ye be faced with. I have seen this coming for a long time. It saddens me to see ye go but I do have something I must tell ye before you do. "Kaede said.

"What is it Kaede?" Kagome asked while everyone else sat and waited in curiosity."

"It is a prophecy my child. This is how I recognized you when you first came here. And also how I know that you are on the right path."

Kagome as well as the others we a little shocked. "It all makes sense now. So what is the prophecy Kaede?" She asked.

Kaede looked at the young woman, "I was told only to convey to you the prophecy until you have gone from us. I know not why but am bound to honor my promise."

"We understand lady Kaede" Miroku said as he usher everyone but Kagome out of the hut. Kaede nodded and only continued when she was sure that they were out of ear shot.

"Kagome my child, I want you to promise that once you hear this prophecy to always keep an open mind and continue to be the pure hearted girl you always have been. You will need to remain strong." She told Kagome as she rummaged around for something and pulled out an old scroll.

"Here it is child. This is a very special scroll that only those meant to see it will be able to. It has been blessed by many powerful monks and priestess' on its journey to this village. It was written by Midoriko herself just before she entered into the infamous battle that she to this day is still fighting." She handed the scroll over to the young priestess and watched as she unrolled it and began to read.

'In a world that is ours but not,

And a time that is not ours,

She who is destined to change both the past and the future,

Be born of she who is her but is not.

She must see her hopes Shattered,

And she will fight for them to be whole once more,

She will be forced to leave behind what she has come to know,

And will be forced to question her place.'

She looked at Kaede with shock on her face. "This can't be real. " She said with a shaky voice.

"Ye know it to be true child and it is indeed authentic. You can feel the power in it as you hold it. There is more. Please continue." Kaede prompted the young girl who wanted to cry in frustration.

'When she accepts then her place will change and put her

On a path to her new destiny.

Everything known will then be unknown,

A world divided by three will be thrown into chaos as

Darkness will be forced to see light and a power will be

Sought to defend the light against the dark.

Four must be found to bring balance to the pure.

Only then with the chosen have the power to destroy the evil that is

Sought.'

"I don't understand… why can't the others know until I am gone?" Kagome ask with confusion.

"They can't know because then they may try to stop you. Ye and I both know child, how protective that they can be. If they knew that there was more for ye to face they would not let ye leave. This is something that ye have to do and ye must do it without the aid of ye friends. They belong here and you belong in ye own time. It is as the kami have wished it to be. Now I want you to bring this scroll with ye. It will help you find those that you seek for only they will be able to read what is written. "

"Yes Kaede. I will and I will do my best not to let you all down. "Kagome said as she accepted the scroll. 'Why do the gods like to torture me so?' she thought with a sigh as she told everyone that it was time for her to make the wish.

They all looked up at her with sadness in their eyes. "I was hoping it would be easier to do this you guys." Kagome said as she removed the jewel from around her neck. "Let's walk over to the well and do this. I don't want to interfere with the village."

"Ok Kagome… lets go." Inuyasha said in a rare display of emotion. Nobody seemed to notice. It was either that or they just did not feel like drawing attention to the normally gruff Hanyou.

Kagome was once again fighting back tears as she stood with purpose in front of the old dry well.

"We will miss you lady Kagome." Miroku was the first to speak. Sango stood next to the monk and simply nodded, not trusting herself to speak. Shippou was trying his hardest to stay strong for Kagome knowing that if he cried then so would everyone else. Kagome smiled at the kit that had become like a son to her over her time in the past.

"I know, I will miss all of you guys too. I told you all yesterday and I expect you to keep your promise. Miroku you better take care of Sango. I want you both to have lots of children!" Kagome managed to laugh at the blush that rose on Sango's cheeks. "Shippou you better grow up to be a strong Kitsune! I hope to see you again one day. I know it is a long wait but you can do. You have Inuyasha to take care of you." She said as she wiped away a stray tear.

"Inuyasha… "She said softly as she looked at him to see him with ears back in defeat. " Inuyasha this is not goodbye. You will see me again. I can feel it. Don't be so depressed and don't go back to the way you were. It would kill me knowing that you withdrew from everything and everyone that you came to care for. You are my older brother and I love you! I will always love." She stated matter of factly. Then she looked down at the jewel. 'Time for the wish.' She thought as she fought to find the correct words to fraise her wish.

'I wish that for all the innocent who were harmed by Naraku's evil to have a chance at the lives that were stolen from them so that the jewel may find peace.'

As Kagome finished the wish she felt the jewel start to pulse. Then suddenly a pink wave of light started to come from the jewel and grow to envelop the whole clearing in its pure light. Then just as suddenly as the light came it receded back to its origins and disappeared taking Kagome along with it.

Authors Note: To all of you waiting paitently for an update I can assure you that I have not forgotten about my stories I am currently working on the next chapter for A New Destiny! I am sorry it has taken so long. Unfortanatly I have no real excuse except for that life happened. I hope to have the next chapter up in two to three days. Until then,

Chao,fluffysnekogirl (note posted on 1/29/10)


End file.
